


Omovember Main character keith

by Mason_dipper_pines



Category: Voltron legendary defenders, Wetti
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Embarrassment, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Omorashi, Other, Poor Keith, Urination, Wetting, second hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mason_dipper_pines/pseuds/Mason_dipper_pines
Summary: Shiro and Keith are going on there yearly camping trip this time Adam is joining them nothing bad could happen...could it





	Omovember Main character keith

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fanfic I’ve published so comments and criticism would be nice I don’t really care if it’s good or bad but all days will have Keith in comment the day and who if you want to choose the side character and maybe a brief plot if you are up to i🙂thx
> 
> Side note 
> 
> Shiro 21  
Adam 20  
Keith 13

**Shiro I’m going to pee**

Keith sighed as he got out of the jeep he breathed in the fresh mountain air as he popped the boot open to sit on the edge of the inside compartment opening the industrial sized pack of apple juice mini cartons( “kashi why did you bye this” “ I already told you Adam it was cheaper I also have a crate of water as well bossy boots)and grabbing one whilst shiro and Adam pitched the tent. He sucked happily on the straw kicking his legs. Ahh summer is finally here he thought ...

On the last night of the trip the coyotes were out howling Keith and Adam were. Deep sleepers, shiro not as much.  
That morning shiro had not slept one bit before they left the three boys went to the bathroom before they left 2 still unaware of shiros bad mood .  
Keith was very talkative on the 4 hour trip back to the garrison and that’s not including traffic jams of god forbid having to reroute or an car crash . Each syllable and latter from his lips made him twitch he turned to his side to see Adam fast asleep and sighed god he wished that was him all he wanted was to get home and rest.

Keith got board very fast with talking so he pulled out his phone and checked his instagram mindlessly drinking carton after carton of apple juice and water bottles (it. Concluded to 5 320ml apple juice and 2 500ml bottles)  
At first he thought nothing of it as it was just a small unnoticeable twitch In is stomach then felt like nothing.

It was about an 1 hour in when he started to feel his bladder getting full still he ignored it he was a teenager and teenagers don’t need toilet breaks.  
He drank to more apple juice cartoons

“ hey Keith asked a small frown etched on his face“What do you want Keith”shiro asked annoyed “How long until we get back . Shiro couldn’t be bothered to reply.  
Keith whined slightly ok it was starting to hurt it wasn’t bad but it was uncomfortable and irritating and annoying !  
God he wished he could have a distraction.there was a gas station coming up they still had probably two hours to go and he needed to pee shiro told him to stop whining and to shut up.  
He shoved his fist between his legs and ground his teeth together ‘it hurt’he thought shoving his hand harder

They hit a speed bump and a desperate whine slipped from his lips as they went over it causing his seatbelt to pull into his now hard bladder causing him to jolt and wiggle constantly “Keith stop messing around and shut up was shiros grumpy reply the thought I’m not going to make it drifted through his head but he refused to acknowledge it.

“Only little kids have accidents and I’m a big kid” was the mantra going through his head as he doubled over hiding a desperate moan of pain it had been 2hr and 20 minutes and he was ready to cry his eyes out “sh shiro”was the broken a speach like sob that left his mouth  
“What is it now keith” was the words grittled from shiro “l-l re-really n-n-Brad to use th-the bathroom ca-can you p-pull over”he sniffed tears finally trickling down his face “ no Keith wee on a time limit”was the gruff response that made squirm even harder and let out potful whines whimpers moans whatever that filled up the car this couldn’t be healthy he thought feeling the tell tale panging of the last 30 minutes of his bladder .

They still had at least an hours drive as well “ just shut the fuck up keith” shiro yelled startling the poor boy making his concentration slip long enough for a trickle to exscape that had the boy sobbing in terror as he struggled to hold it together he only just stopped the trickle of expanding his bladder was throbbing at this point though ‘why’ he thought ‘why ne’ and let a few more silent tears escape down his face before he put full focus back into not wetting himself

Keith tried to make a last minute plan of trying the doer handle but it was locked he hunched over in pain whole body quivering as the little accidents grew bigger so they’re was a penny size mark in his grey shorts  
As a last minute attempt he  
“ shiro pls I’m going to wet myself”  
But no matter if shiro would have let him go as in stopped the car or not his bladder gave out..

Shiros eyes twitched he was up to herewith Keith but the he heard the pitiful shout of desperation he contemplated pulling over to put the poor boy out of his misery when he heard it a giant trickle that slowly sped up and his brothers poor cries he pulled over on record time slamming the door but by the time it had got him it was already to late his younger brother was sobbing and it was his fault .

He reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he waked it off “ why didn’t you listen to me ashi” he cried in barely understandable words as the boy sat there

“ I’m so sorry keith I was grumpy and I took it out on you none of this is your fault you understand ” he said

“B-but iverson said not to dirty this and the leather in the back will no need replacing he’s going to kick me out I didn’t mean to im sorry the boy” howled

Shiros heart broke “ Keith I promise you, you will not get in any Trouble for this we’re almist back anyway kiddo  
He smiled.

When they got back, Adam didn’t know and just thanked them for letting him go and shiro took full responsibility getting himself a disciplined mark for not thinking of his or his in away teams health.


End file.
